6 minutos
by Rima Echizen
Summary: Entonces lo supe, esto era verdad, nada más que la dura y cruel verdad, iba a morir en seis minutos y era inminente. nunca olvides que te amé, te amo y siempre te voy a amar...


6 minutos

Un aburrido Lunes como cualquier otro, me encontraba en la ya conocida clase de Formación Cívica y Ética, aburrida como siempre, la verdad nunca logré entender porque nos daban esa clase, la verdad no tenía sentido, igual que muchas cosas en la vida, el álgebra por ejemplo, no es que odiara esa materia o algo así pero al final solo te sirve para pasar exámenes y después de eso ya no se te aparecerá nunca más en la vida, solo si eres un ingeniero en algo así pero fuera de eso nunca lo ocuparás, en fin siempre será igual y no podemos oponernos. Pensamientos que suelen pasar por mi mente en está monótona clase, a todos les da igual si aprendemos algo o no podría apostar que si alguna vez ocupo esto en el futuro le daré a la profesora todo el dinero que quiera. Mis pensamientos continuaban, y es que una vez que me aburro no paro de pensar en todas las cosas del mundo.

Volteo a ver a Tenten, ella parece igual de aburrida que yo y que toda la clase, algunos son excepción ya que tienen a alguien divertido a lado con quien hablar pero yo estoy sola ahora. Observo fijamente a la profesora, ella parece ansiosa porque termine la clase y no la culpo ya que después de esta clase es finalmente la hora de salida o la hora de la libertad como suelo llamarle.

De pronto no sé como sucedió, tal vez me estaba desmayando, la verdad no lo supe pero todo desaparecía lentamente, mis compañeros se desvanecían y al parecer ellos no lo notaban, ya no escuchaba los murmullos o la voz de la profesora, simplemente todo se desvaneció a mi alrededor y no pude hacer nada, era tanto el impacto de esta situación que no me pude mover o reaccionar. Sin pensarlo más me levanté de mi asiento y traté de caminar para averiguar en donde me encontraba, pero una grave voz me llamó.

-Sakura- se escucho como un murmullo en el viento, no pude responder, eso era demasiado impactante aún.

-tengo algo importante que decirte- se escuchó de nuevo, esta vez pude reaccionar

-que sucede- dije titubeando un poco, con una voz quebrada

- morirás en menos de lo que esperas- dijo esa misteriosa voz, no pude hacer nada, no sé porque le creí, supongo que fue porque me encuentro en un extraño lugar y una misteriosa voz me lo está diciendo. Me desplomé en el frío suelo que desde que había llegado se había vuelto de un extraño color azul que se desvanecía y volvía a aparecer lentamente, el suelo me daba igual en esos momentos, volví a quedar impactada, moriría, tenía tantas dudas en mi mente pero solo una era más grande que las demás, ¿Esto es verdad?

-cuando te regrese al lugar en el que estabas tendrás exactamente seis minutos antes de morir, tú decides que hacer con ellos-

Entonces lo supe, esto era verdad, nada más que la dura y cruel verdad, iba a morir en seis minutos y era inminente.

Todos mis sueños que alguna vez tuve nunca se harían realidad, no podría estudiar criminología, no podría obtener la Harley Davidson que siempre he querido, no podría vivir hasta los 80, no podría graduarme, y no podría estar con Sasuke...

Aunque eso último lo dudo, tal vez aunque viviera más el nunca estaría conmigo...

-por... porque me avisas esto...- dije a punto de llorar, no quería hacerlo.

-tú lo sabes bien, solo aprovéchalo...- dicho esto, una gran corriente de viento me azotó, solo recuerdo haber chocado contra una pared y cerré los ojos al recibir el duro impacto. Los abrí, abrí mis ojos, todo era igual, la profesora seguía hablando, Tenten seguía a lado de mi aburrida, fue entonces cuando lo recordé, solo me quedaban seis minutos, seis cortos minutos, no lo pensé más solo me levanté de mi asiento sin importarme nada, me dirigí hacía el asiento de Ino y Hinata, mis dos mejores amigas. La maestra me decía que me sentara, la ignoré, nada me importaba más que estar con ellas ahora. Las abracé como nunca lo había hecho.

-nunca se rindan, las adoro demasiado, cumplan sus sueños y sean fuertes, donde quiera que yo esté las apoyaré, se que podrán, mi fe siempre estará con ustedes.- les dije eso en un susurro, ambas trataron de preguntar qué sucedía, no se los podría decir o era el hecho de que no tenía el tiempo suficiente para explicarlo ya que ni yo misma estaba segura de que sucedería, así que me dirigí a la puerta del aula y ahí me quedé parada observándolos a todos, ellos hacía lo mismo.

-han sido unas grandes personas, los aprecio mucho a todos, les deseo lo mejor para siempre- dije esto en plural y me dirigí al salón de alado, no estaba tan lejos pero era muy importante para mí, ¿cuánto tiempo habría pasado ya? ¿3 minutos? No me importaba solo quería llegar al salón de alado, quería llegar con **él.**

Entre al aula y lo vi, volteó a verme cuando entre, no puede evitar estremecerme al verlo a los ojos, a sus lindos y profundos ojos negros que me hacían soñar siempre. Tomé el valor necesario y me acerqué a él, el profesor de física me dijo algo pero no lo escuché, todos me miraban y no me importaba, el me miró confundido, no me importó tampoco, lo tomé de la solapa de su playera y lo levanté, el se paró captando todo y me miró con su clásica expresión, lo seguía viendo a los ojos, el no hablaba, nadie hablaba, yo no podía hablar, pero lo recordé y me dije mentalmente que era ahora o nunca.

-sabes Sasuke, en la primaria yo te amé, siempre traté de apoyarte aunque tú me odiarás, se que yo para ti yo no existo y que te da igual lo que me suceda, pero aunque no lo creas yo... yo aún te amo, y dudo que de aquí a mi muerte encuentre a alguien más a quién amar más que ti así que creo...- comenzaron a brotar las lágrimas- creo que te amaré siempre... – lo dije, finalmente pude, y volví a guiarme por mis emociones, no lo pude evitar, me acerque a su rostro y le di un beso, así es, mi primer beso, es triste pensar que mi primer beso fue el último, tampoco me importó eso porque él me estaba correspondiendo o al menos eso trataba, y mejor de lo que yo había soñado jamás. El aire se terminó y nos miramos a los ojos de nuevo, todos nos miraban sorprendidos, era de esperarse.

-gracias Sasuke por darme el mejor final, te amo y sé que tu a mi no pero apreció todo, gracias por ser parte de mi vida Santiago, gracias por haberme dado motivos para vivir, te deseo la mayor felicidad, encuentra el amor ¿sí? Y nunca olvides que te amé, te amo y siempre te voy a amar.- le dije esto llorando, no pude evitarlo, le di un suave beso en la mejilla y salí de su aula, di aproximadamente 7 pasos más cuando comencé a toser sangre, me sentí tan débil que caí de rodillas al suelo, vomité mucha sangre, sentí como mis órganos dejaban de funcionar y como mi corazón dejaba de latir, en ese momento sonó el timbre, todos salieron y yo estaba tiraba aún con la poca fuerza que me quedaba vomitando sangre, ya no pude más, todo se oscureció, yo ya había muerto...

Te amaré para siempre Sasuke...


End file.
